Zombie Apocalypse
by DragonflyPoof
Summary: What happens when Karasuno is ultimately shut out of the rest of the world, fighting to survive in a zombie apocalypse? How is it that their other schools' volleyball players remain unscathed? Join them on an adventure through a completely warped world. Rated T: For mild violence and cussing. Slow burn, normal ships too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Zombie Apocalypse**

 **{A/N: Screw it, let's just say they don't have lives outside of volleyball and no family whatsoever (I'm sorry, I want them to be together. It makes more sense for them to be with their families, but… fanfic angst I really wanted to write? Is somehow overriding common logic sense? Please go with it?) I do not own Haikyuu, enjoy!}**

The Zombie Apocalypse had come. The things found in mangas were practically leaping out of their pages and bleeding into reality. First started in a faraway country, only a meer rumor, but now it had spread worldwide.

Karasuno volleyball team wanted to be together, just in case. The school had opened its doors to what was left of their student population and their families.

When they met up again, their faces were gaunt. They were still high school boys in the end who had seen things they were too young to see.

Daichi, trying to lighten the move, cracked a smile. The Karasuno team were sitting in a circle in the clubroom. Tear tracks were rather prominent on each of their faces. Tanaka, Hinata, and Noya were uncharacteristically quiet.

 _Damn, I did want them to be quiet every so often, but never like this._ Suga's heart dropped when tears slid down Noya's face. _Of all people…._ It was like reliving an awful match. Though Noya never cries, the vibes were the same.

The familiar cloak covered the group. The smothering feeling that they were tied down and helpless, that there was no hope. The problem, granted, was different, but Suga had the seen this before.

 **Time Skip~ Cause I'm a lazy bean, leave me be, please~This is around 3 years later:**

The 'Revolution of the Dead' as the children say **(No, not our babies, like actual 5-12 year old kids)** has transformed everyone. The Japanese volleyball high schoolers, now only fresh out of getting over the fact that MOST WEREN'T GOING TO EVER SEE THEIR FAMILIES AGAIN. They had lost everyone but each other.

The government, having done nothing, left the citizens on their own. On world meeting lockdown themselves, the civilians took it up themselves to fight. **(Fun fact: Did you know that the US has an actual plan in case of a zombie apocalypse?)**

"Crows! Go! Find the patients!" A crew of men clad in military grade black filed into the hospital. Half of the hospital was compromised, but the other half still had patients in need. They had barricaded themselves inside. Now, the infiltrators just had to hope that they were still alive.

"Hinata! Kageyama! Check Quarantine C." Suga, the vice captain of the Crows, gave them a nod. The duo, as they had been in a paradise long long ago, worked really well together. Not just volleyball, but also working together. Hinata, surprisingly, was very quiet when he wanted to be. He'd sneak in as Kageyama was the 'main character' of the fight.

Immediately, as the door swung open, Hinata ran in. His eyes darted around. There were rows of empty beds. All except one.

At the end of the dim room, light seeped through pulled up curtains, and a silhouette of a person was on the bed. Kageyama and Hinata exchanged glances and nodded. Hinata sneaked behind the corner, Kageyama reached his hand out to grab the curtain.

"Don't bother."

The two froze.

"Please… don't look at me."

The voice was quiet and obviously strained. By the sound, the patient was a man.

"We can help you," Hinata said. "We're going to get you out of here to better treatment."

A shallow, raspy laugh drifted into their ears. Kageyama's eyes narrowed. _What is that smell._

Unable to contain his curiosity, he yanked the curtain back. His mouth fell open.

On the bed strapped down was a man. A comprehensible, intelligent human. Mostly, at least.

A zombie's bite quickly transforms its victim into an infecting killing machine. But this man… most of his body was healthy, but his left hand seemed to be rotted and deteriorated. Hinata could see white in the man's left arm.

His dead eyes looked past their figures, into the darkness. "They… left me." He lied back down. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. He didn't look a day older than the two. "It wasn't my fault," he whispered.

"How..." Hinata breathed. His heart was hammering inside his chest. "S-suga! We need some help here!" He yelled into his radio. Kageyama kept his eyes fixed on the half-man.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Kageyama! How can you say that?"

"Can't you see, Dumbass! This wasn't just a zombie, that's not how their bites work."

"Oh look, Tobio, the intelligent one now, is he? Chibi-chan, you'd never believe me what happened to me."

Suddenly, the stranger coughed up blood, but it wasn't red. Kageyama instinctively moved in front of Hinata. His eyes scanned over the man again.

"W-wait. The Grand King?"

The name sent shivers down both of their spines. Oikawa Tooru, the man that disappeared from their lives since the Revolution. Oikawa, how could he not recognize his mentor? "What the hell..."

 **Hello, lovelies! Dragonflypoof here with a new story... Please tell me what you think! I've been wanting to write this one for awhile. If you are new to my writing, please check out my one-shots! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovelies! Thank you to those 9 that read my first chapter before this was posted. Anyways, I do not own Haikyuu, but enjoy! If you like this story, remember to R &R!**

 **Time Skip~**

Turns out, only about twenty patients and hospital staff were found. While Ennoshita, Noya, and Tanaka were busy working on helping the rest getting out, the Crows gathered around to see what the freak duo found. Daichi's face was dark, considering the facts in front of him.

"What should we do about you? Can you move?"

Oikawa looked at them. "If you can't see, I'm kind of strapped down."

Yamaguchi spoke up. "How do you feel, Oikawa-san? Can you feel the… undead side? Can you still control the limbs?"

Oikawa, once again, eyed Yamaguchi. "My, my. Haven't you grown. Who are you again? I feel like I know you." Ignoring the jab, the head medic stepped up closer to him. His inquiring hand was accepted by Oikawa's nod.

"Shouldn't we take him back to headquarters?"

"I… I don't know."

By 'headquarters,' they really meant the barricaded gymnasium at Karasuno High that now served as home. Naturally, the entire high school was their place now, but they mainly stayed in the gymnasium. It served as their meeting base, their common place. Their rooms were the rooms in club house building. Their 'lab' was set up in the closet room, which has now been transformed into a place that tried to cure their minor wounds.

"Well," Daichi said. He examined Oikawa.

Suddenly, Oikawa screamed. He thrashed against his bindings. His infection seemed to strike out like a snake and spread further on his body. It farthest tips of purple had now reached the end of his left arm.

"Oikawa!" The man had lost conscious.

Asahi looked at the sleeping figure. He was still twitching. He and Yamaguchi quietly consulted. "We need to move him, maybe even back to base, if that's possible."

Suga looked at them. "How, though? Strapped to a gurney like that? I don't think he can walk."

Tsukishima, finally speaking up, said, "I don't think that's good idea." They looked at him in surprise.

"Tsukishima… if this about Aoba Johsai..."

"Tsk," he pushed up his glasses, "As if this is something as stupid as that volleyball match. I mean his zombie side can be unpredictable. We've never seen anything like thi-"

"Which is why we need to examine him in our lab!" Hinata had pushed himself in front of Oikawa.

"Hinata dumbass-"

"For once, the King is right." He cut into the two of them again. "This isn't a good idea. Zombies actively try to attack you, what if he loses control? What's going to happen us? What if he infects one of us?"

Suddenly, everyone's walkie-talkies came alive. "Guys," it was Noya's voice. It seemed panic. "Whatever you found must be important, but we need to go. Zombies are coming! Maybe ten or twelve closing in quick! Get your asses out of there. I think a scream attracted them." Daichi looked at all of them in turn and then glanced at Oikawa.

They all collectively thought, _Dammit, Oikawa._

"We're going to take him with us. Gurney and all. Kinoshita, Narita, you guys are armed, right?" The two nodded. "Watch Yamaguchi's back. He's going to be taking it. You guys take the accessibility route" He looked at all of them. "As for the rest of you, head back to Getaway. Whichever entrance is fine, but try to be quiet, as always. Don't attract too many zombies. Good luck."

Outside the room, they could hear loud footsteps. "There you are!" Tanaka yelled. "Run! They broke the barricade." They all took off running. Hinata could hear Daichi yell into his walkie-talkie. "Ennoshita, get the patients out of there, we'll meet you at Getaway. Ten minutes!"

The group stampeded towards the doors. They were a couple of blocks from their escape route. Asahi and Suga were responsible for the getaway route. They knew how to get there like the back of their hand. Now what matters was getting there.

After the Revolution of the Dead, the city has long been transformed into a burning trash heap. The government had one, and only one, attempt at saving the country… if by saving the country meant burning it to the ground.

They blazed through and shoved the hospital doors open. Right away, there were shambling figures all around them. The loose density of shambling figures would soon change. Screw 'stealth and no zombie attraction', let's go.

They broke off and ran towards the closest building, which happened to be a bakery. Though its contents has been taken **(A/N: by them, of course, they're scavengers as well** ) it served also as a stairwell. Their stampede had attracted some of the zombies, and they were heading their way.

Hinata, leading the run, waved his hand towards the roof. Asahi, who was at the tail of the group, shoved the empty cases that once held pastry treats over to block the oncoming swarm. The crash sent dust up into their eyes and nose, but thankfully, they had 'masks' on. They ran up the dark unlit stairs without breaking a sweat, now came the hard part.

The way they had entered the hospital was through the roof as well. Bridging the neighboring building was a makeshift bridge which really was an unstable piece of metal scavenged on the way. This was what allowed them to move around on the rooftops.

Everyone ran across the metal plank, and then Suga and Daichi quickly lifted it back up to prevent the zombies on the other side from getting over.

They repeated this over and over again, Hinata and Kageyama sometimes just jumped across from roof to roof. Tanaka and Tsukishima watched the group's back and shot the undead as they came. It was somehow easier to kill them during the daylight then it is at night. Yamaguchi was thinking about that…

Tanaka still looked at the guns with distaste when he held them. They had found the handguns during scavenging the police station. Bullets seemed to be no short amount. They kept running.

Finally, Hinata could see the two hideouts on the edge of the highway. It was picked there strategically in case zombies started to swarm. It was always easy to get out.

They split into the two groups and hid in the two crumbling buildings. Immediately, Daichi's voice cackled over the radios. "Kinoshita, Narita, Yamaguchi. Where are you guys?"

"We found an exit to the east! We're heading your way, one block." They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Noya, Ennoshita, how are the civilians?" Dead silence. A pit started growing in his stomach. "Noya, Ennoshita, where are you?"

Suddenly, Ennoshita's voice blasted through. "RUN RUN! SCREW THE MEET UP! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US." They could hear the sounds of civilians screaming.

"Ennoshita! Ennoshita? Does anyone hear me?" Fear dragged its claws down his spine. Daichi looked around wildly. "If you do hear me, go into hiding. We'll find you again," his voice was calm, but it was obvious he was terrified. He truly had grown up too quickly. What he wouldn't give to have Ukai-kun or Takeda-sensei back.

He then made the choice. "Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi, go back to base."

"What? Why? What about Yamaguchi? And the other patients? It'll take us one to two days to go back!"

"We're staying to hide with them. We'll wait." Daichi gave a stern nod to Tsukishima and Suga.

"We… we're moving out." It was obvious there was hesitance in his voice, but Suga nodded in confirmation as he saw the other group moved out.

The only sound in the dead city were the cawing of crows.

 **(A/N: Psh, civilians.. Haha, they're civilians too.. But now they just try to save people. I'm really sorry, please accept this weird thing… Also, there's a thing that I didn't really explain really well. They now have a system of separate Getaways that are linked up. They're kind of like a series of safe houses for them to travel to. Right now, they as far as Tokyo.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's going to hurt a bit, more characters are going to be introduced into this apocalyptic series. Hope you enjoy, this will get better, promise! I'm posting this instead of on Sunday cause I'm going to be in another** **dimension** **that HAS NO WIFI. Anyways, love ya! I do not own Haikyuu**

They waited intently for any signs of zombies coming their way. Daichi and Suga listened for any signs of their other teammates through the radios they all had. Walkie-talkies were ultimately more reliable than phones. They used phones for leisure time… and occasional hacking… but mainly leisure time.

Using a telescope that he'd found in the science classroom back in Karasuno, Tsukishima nodded at the other two. The coast was clear. "The idiots seem to be crowding around the buildings we've been at, but aren't coming this way." He said. He looked calm, but Suga could see right through him. He's scared.

"It's going to be okay." Daichi said, "If they are around there, then they can't be trying to eat the others." He flinched on the inside by his own words.

"Say, Daichi," Suga asked. "When did you know so much about zombie apocalypse strategy?"

He blushed. "Too many zombie invasion movies."

Once again, Tsukishima cut into two lovebirds. "Can we move out now? I want to go eat before sundown."

The three snuck out at 3 in the afternoon. The Sun wouldn't be in their eyes. After consulting thoroughly with the map, they decided Kinoshita, Narita, Yamaguchi, and Oikawa went out the back of the hospital, towards the east. Now, since Getaway was placed towards the north, they'd have to circle around the hospital, and try to get back from there. "No road is really for gurney use… to be honest." Suga racked his brain. "How would they get him here..."

"They might've just carried him." Tsukishima added. "It could take them less time even though it's more work. If they did," he pointed at the circle, "They could get to Getaway on a straight route."

"Okay, I think that's plausible. Now, what about Ennoshita's team? They are a bigger group too with just Noya and Ennoshita." A total of 22 people…

"I think," Suga said slowly, "The best place to hide that many people is...perhaps the elementary school." The other two collectively groaned.

"That's six blocks away," Daichi said, "Maybe."

"Should we go get Yamaguchi and his team first?"

"We're more likely to run into them anyway, let them lie low in Getaway for a bit before we can all move out again. What do we do about civilians?" Daichi's eyes were furrowed in concentration. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, let's move out."

It seemed the most likely that they'd be hiding in the buildings, perhaps on the first floors, when they had to set Oikawa down. That meant that Suga, Daichi, and Tsukishima, had to go on groundlevel to look for them. That meant they'd be in almost constant danger. Tsukishima was told to keep the gun and use it for emergency use. Its loud pop attracted a lot of zombies.

However, using this same technique, they could avoid them as well. They hid in the building right next to Getaway's entrance. Only about two or three undead were milling about. Suga grimaced. One of them seemed to have a suspiciously similar, but torn, Karasuno uniform.

He turned back to his teammates and started counting down with his fingers. They nodded in return.

3….2…..1!

He chucked a lit firecracker from his hand and it landed in the far corner of the next block over. As it exploded, it drew many's attention. That was when the Crows move.

At first, many thought about the black blazers and clothing as a hassle. It was really hot in the summer, and school was ultimately out forever. Now, it was essential. Blending into the shadows that the broken store created, they passed unseen.

They scoured the neighboring buildings, high and low. Quietly creeping up and down the stairs of every place, they felt as though they were trespassing on someone else's life. Someone else's life that would continue no more. It seemed odd, though. How was it that they were the only one's that survived? Each had seen their families torn apart in front of them, (sorry) and the only place they ran was the volleyball gymnasium. Everyone on the team was unscathed, physically, but then… what happened to the rest of the population? The hospital was the first sign of any other people they'd heard in a long time. That was a question for another day.

After three years of literal solitude from the rest of the world, Karasuno had grown into a closer family than ever. Feeling apart for the first time in a while was… unsettling. Daichi, Suga, and Tsukishima wanted them back.

They scoured the entire two blocks, but came up with nothing. The frustration and anxiety was finally getting to them. They started to walk towards their next target, but decided to stop again at in front of a cafe shop to think.

Suddenly there was a voice above them. "Ahh, long time no see, Glasses-kun. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Kuroo!?" A familiar man crouched on the roof above them. Bed-head an all.

"The one and only. Nekoma's captain and ace," he somersaulted down from two stories up and landed lightly on his feet. "At your service." On his face was plastered a familiar smirk. Tsukishima simply raised an eyebrow while the other two were in shock.

"How are you alive?! We thought we were the only ones left!" Suga exclaimed. He 'lightly' jabbed Kuroo's chest, checking to see if he was just a figment of his imagination. Nope, he was really there.

Suddenly, Kuroo's hand snaked out and snatched Suga towards him. Click. They stilled as a gun's barrel was placed against the setter's temple. His smile faded. "Now, tell me, are any of you a zombie or not?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Haikyuu, please enjoy!**

"Kuroo!? What the hell are you doing?!" Daichi yelled. The two stepped closer to them, but stopped as Kuroo took the safety off the gun. "Stop! Suga's our friend!" Daichi, he felt true fear, he was rooted to the spot. He wanted to tear Kuroo apart.

Tsukishima was just as surprised as well. His eyes were wide, he wasn't moving either. His hand was hovering close to the gun hidden in his shirt.

"Tell me, are any of you a zombie. I need to know, or else I'm going to kill him." Kuroo gestured towards Suga with his gun. With his arm around Suga's throat, he couldn't move.

However, the facade was fading. Kuroo's hand started shaking. "Tell me! Now!" Tears started falling down his face, and his cry rang out through the block.

Slowly, Tsukishima put up his hands. "We aren't zombies, Comb-head. Does it look like we are half-dead to you?" Kuroo pointed his gun at him.

"H-how do can I know that? How? Don't you know that trick won't work anymore?!" He was screaming now.

Daichi and Tsukishima exchanged glances. This was going to attract zombies. Daichi looked at Kuroo in concern. "What do you mean, trick?"

"So you're playing dumb now, huh?"

"Just tell us how to prove to you that we aren't zombies!"

"Tell me something only you'd know, each of you." Tears were still streaming down Kuroo's face.

"We worked in Gymnasium 3, back when we played volleyball. Hinata, you, Lev, me, Bokuto, and Akaashi-san was there. Hinata had spiked above your blocks during one of the practice." Tsukishima said carefully. Kuroo, taking a shuddering breath, then turned his gun to Daichi.

"The last time we were at the training camp back in Tokyo, we kept losing. Nekoma was watching us do our penalties. When we left from the very first training camp last time, I'm pretty sure I left your hand in 'hand-shook' condition." Suga laughed dryly at the memory.

Finally, he let Suga go. "And you, Suga, what about you?"

"I don't understand, what is the poi-"

"You and Daichi were trying to force Kenma and Tsukishima to eat more meat at the end of the training camp." Suga smiled, "That was so long ago."

Kuroo straightened and wiped his tears away. A small, strained smile crossed his face. He said, "I'm so sorry."

"What did you mean, 'trick'?" Tsukishima asked.

Suga quickly cut in. "Talk and let's move. Zombies are probably coming."

Kuroo looked at the trio with a slightly guilty look. "Uhh, I'm assuming you are looking for three or four people? My team.. found them."

"Nekoma's alive!?"

"Let's go!" They ran up the stairs to the cafe, following Kuroo.

On the roof, they spotted a group of people, they too were wearing colors that blended into the night. Tied in the middle were… "Yamaguchi!" Suga started running. Oikawa was still unconscious, he wasn't tied up, but was being examined by Yaku. "Kinoshita, Narita, are you alright!"

Kinoshita and Narita were sitting on the ground, hands bound together.

"Daichi!"

"Thank God! They just came and tied us up!"

Yamaguchi, like Oikawa, was unconscious. "Get them out, what are they doing in bounds?"

"There's been something going on, and it's not good." Kuroo looked at each of them in turn with severe scrutiny.

"Yamamoto, tell them."

The man had grown his mohawk into an actual one. He looked different, perhaps it was the fact that there was a dimness in his eyes. "The zombies, some have had a different strain of the 'zombie virus,' they can keep their human-looking flesh. Like, they can literally be you or me. They even act more naturally than normal ones so they look like actual humans." He shivered. "We couldn't know who to trust." He, along with the rest, nodded.

"We can trust them, please, let them go." They started to untie them. Yamaguchi had awoken upon being released. He looked at all of them, then ran over to Oikawa's figure to check on him.

The group of Nekoma volleyball players were comprised of Kenma, Kuroo, Lev, Yamamoto, Inuoka (A/N For people who don't remember, he's Hinata's friend from Nekoma), and one other. The other was shorter than the rest, and he approached them. Tsukishima took notice in him. He was the only one with a hood up.

"Yaku-san?" He guessed.

Immediately, the group visibly tensed. They watched warily at their next actions. Kuroo's expression, especially, darkened. Kenma slumped more. Lev, who had transformed into a less happy version of himself, had stepped in front of him.

"It's okay," Yaku's voice sounded. "They can see."

He yanked back the cowl. "Holy shit..."

"Yaku..." Suga whispered. The libero had lost an eye. It was simply gone, and it was covered by an eye patch. "How?"

"We learned the hard way about the new virus's mutation." Lev said. He had changed so much since the last Karasuno had seen him. He had more muscle mass, but he was still lean, and still tall as fuck. It annoyed Tsukishima to no end.

"It was supposed to be me." Inuoka said quietly. The happy spiker hadn't spoken a word earlier. "Teshiro… we didn't know that he was bitten in the first place." (A/N So, apparently Teshiro doesn't even have a fandom Wiki page… so I think it's okay?)

"Well, I'm okay now," Yaku said. "We haven't found anymore of them, but we have to keep an eye out." Lev snickered at the joke. (A/N Honestly, I was writing this and I didn't even notice. No pun intended XP)

Daichi looked at Suga, then back at Nekoma, then at Oikawa. "I think," he said slowly, "That might've been what happened to Oikawa. We found him strapped into a hospital bed close by. He has been unconscious for awhile."

"Ahh, enough said." Kuroo said. "There's more pressing matters. From what your friends said- so sorry about that, by the way- you're looking for more people?"

"Yes, Noya and Ennoshita were escorting 20 hospital staff and patients away. We got split up on the hospital search."

"We've found them, they were under attack from a group of corpses. I have to say, Ennoshita and Noya are a scary pair when they're fighting." Suga smiled quietly (If that's a thing) at that comment. "We hid them in the elementary school. Where do you plan to put them?"

Kuroo laughed. It sounded like a real laugh, finally, carefree. Or… as carefree as one could get in a situation like this.

"There's so much you need to see."

 **A/N: Hey guys! So sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, don't worry, there's more to come! Please R &R your thoughts, love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: BTW, so um, they haven't seen other teams in a really long time, so they refer to one another by their 'former' volleyball positions… etc.)**

After another reunion with Noya and Ennoshita, they walked to an abandoned metro station. Before going underground, Daichi suddenly remembered to tell Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi their position.

"GWAHH, WHY CAN'T I BE THERE. HOW'S NOYA-SENPAI? AND KENMA-SAN?" Behind Hinata's voice, you could hear Asahi's chiding and Kageyama's insults. The entire group smiled at the sound of Hinata's loud antics. He's never failed to raise anyone's spirits.

"I see that chibi-chan hasn't lost his touch." Kuroo said. Even Kenma smiled.

"Okay, okay. Sorry guys, change of plans. We'll meet up with you again at Getaway in two days, okay?"

"See you then! We'll be there, and Nekoma better be there too!"

"Welcome, to the underground city!" Kuroo said with a flourish.

The landscape spread out across from them. In the dim tunnels of Tokyo metro, people milled about. Most were in clumps, surrounding little fires. The smoke was funneled out by fans being powered by generators.

Blankets and rugs were on the ground, pillows and toys were strewn everywhere. Children were playing games. It was surprisingly clean and well-kept.

They seemed to be at peace. When the volleyball team walked in, the rest of the team came to welcome them back. The patients and doctors were also reunited with family and friends.

"They were all we could save. The national guard… drafted most of the men. We, lucky asses, weren't." He explained. "What's left are generally elders, children, and women."

The Karasuno team watched in pleasant surprise and shock. They were all so at peace, without fear, at all. Kuroo gestured them towards a separate opening that was screened off from the rest of the people. "This is our headquarters. Technically, it was Kenma who found this place." He beamed at the secluded setter, who was on his phone. He shrank away even more when attention was brought upon him.

"We are in charge, to be honest. They come ask us questions and stuff." Lev puffed out his chest in pride.

"Now, back to more serious topics." Their eyes strayed to Oikawa's figure. He was still unconscious, but at least he was now on a bed. He seemed at peace as well.

Yamaguchi, along with Narita, and Kinoshita, had been taking turns on the run trying to carry him. 160 pounds was not light. **(Okay, so he's 159.2 lbs, but still)** They had immediately crashed in the available beds inside the makeshift hospital beside Oikawa.

Noya and Ennoshita had also crashed on one of small beds in the adjacent room.

Now, Daichi, Suga, Yaku, Kuroo, and Kenma were the only ones up. "There's been something weird going on, I can feel it," Yaku said. "We have made contact with other teams as well, but never any advisors or adults." They fell silent remembering their lost coaches.

"What about Fukurodani? How are they?" Suga asked.

Kuroo grimaced. "That's the thing, they are the only team that we couldn't contact. We've even found Johzenji."

"Damn," Daichi sighed. "How did all of you survive for these three years?"

"Pure luck and piss poor guess-work, to be honest." They snickered. "Anyways, what happened to the King over there?" Kuroo said. It hadn't occurred to Suga or Daichi that Nekoma had never met Aoba Johsai in person, or at least the first years of Nekoma haven't.

"He's Oikawa Tooru, captain of Aoba Johsai's volleyball team." Suga said. "Like we've said, we found him alone in the hospital. Strapped down," he shuddered. "Kageyama had said it wasn't just a regular zombie bite, and I believe him. It couldn't have been. It's just a thought… but I think this was intentional. Someone might've did it on purpose."

This sent shivers down their spines as well. Who would be this sick to do such terrible things to a person?

"You may be right." Kenma said. He stood next to Oikawa and was examining his left hand, or what was left of it. "Did you say that he had said he was abandoned? I think it was an experiment, but a failed one. Look, there's a small needle mark on his palm." There was indeed, a small spot on the palm of the captain's hand.

"Look at him, what are we going to do with him? I think he's in a coma anyways, but his body is still looking more like a zombie everyday." Daichi said. He felt stressed out all over again. He wanted, more than anything, to just slow down, but this was too important. How was he going to save Oikawa? How did this happen to him? Could it actually have been an… experiment?

"He struggled too," Kenma said quietly. "There's marks on his arms that might've been straps that pinned him down. More needle marks on his forearm too, probably to get him to sleep."

Yaku, who had been looking at the entire situation from the background, suddenly said, "What if Fukurodani had something to do with this?"

"Okay, okay. Slow down, Demon-senpai. Let's not get over our heads." Kuroo looked at him warily.

"How can that be?" Yaku surveyed Oikawa again.

"We've been trying, for three years, for contact. Why has that never happened? They're probably one of the closest schools to us. If all the other teams had survived, what says that they couldn't?"

"Yaku, you're being unreasonable. There's always a chance that… that..." Kuroo didn't want to say it, and he didn't have to. His unspoken words rang throughout their ears. _Dead._

 **(A/N: Hi, me again. Anyone also getting Sherlock vibes from Kenma? Yeah… three years of hard life… Please go with it, I think it's very plausible he's already like Sherlock because he's super observant.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata started pacing around the room. This did nothing for Asahi's nerves, and Kageyama was simply not paying attention to anything.

They had been on standby for a couple of hours now, and fear was gnawing at their stomach. What had happened to the others? What if they had been… compromised?

Also, they had been confined in a Getaway house for so long, they were bored out of their minds. Asahi quietly groaned.

One of the most unfortunate things about the zombie apocalypse was that they couldn't be loud. Not outside, at least. It had gotten better, they started picking off zombies with the weapons they had found. One by one. Now, only a few zombies wandered around their area. Zombies seemed to be… not as harmful. Still, they had to be safe, and be quiet.

They were on the top floor of a five story building. It wasn't likely for them to get an attack anytime soon. Watch was set up for the first night they had stayed there.

The beauty of Getaways weren't that they were paradise. They were just well stocked safe rooms. No one really knew, it just started to happen. Every time they went out, there'd always be a place to hide from mobs of undead. Asahi had made some of his best memories being stuck in a Getaway house for a week with the second years, once.

Suddenly, the radio came back to life. "Hey, are you guys there?" Kageyama bolted straight up.

Hinata scrambled for his radio. "YES! YES! YOU MADE IT! DID YOU FIND THEM! ARE THEY OKAY?!"

"Hinata, Dumbass! Shut up!"

"Guys..." Asahi looked at the two, but then focused back to his own walkie-talkie.

"We found them- safe-" Daichi's voice was scratchy, but it was intelligible. "We also found Nekoma."

Hinata freaked out in delight. The little spiker jumped so high his head brushed to ceiling. "GWAHH, WHY CAN'T I BE THERE. HOW'S NOYA-SENPAI? AND KENMA-SAN?" Asahi shushed him, worried about downstairs. Kageyama, though he had a furious face on and was yelling at Hinata, was happy. There was that familiar glow back in both of their eyes.

"They have a place- underground- it's safe-. We'll meet up with you again at Getaway in two days, okay?"

"Copy that, captain!"

They nearly threw a party. Nearly.

Suddenly, just as their radios went silent again, there was a crash below. Kageyama cursed, they should've been quieter.

Immediately, Asahi was on his feet and alert. He signaled at the other two, and they nodded back. Kageyama drew a handgun. Hinata visibly swallowed, and started to make his way up the stairs to the roof.

"Don't move." The click of a gun sounded, and it wasn't from Kageyama. Someone else below the stair was there. Hinata froze, his back towards whoever spoke. His eyes were darting everywhere. _What was he going to do? What was hegoingtodo? Whatwashegoingtodo?_

Kageyama's heart also dropped when he heard the click of the gun. _That was the safety going off._ He padded quietly towards where Hinata's figure was frozen. He could see the building's interior in his mind. The stairwell… It was just a straight way a little ways behind him, so… that means whoever was there was just right behind Hinata. They couldn't have been able to see him or Asahi judging by how he walked up the stairs. Conclusion, he had the element of surprise.

"You with the gun, don't move either. Or your friend gets it. You too, giant." _What the hell?_

 _I can't see the attacker at all, so how could he know about Asahi? And my gun?_

"Put your hands up, walk backwards five paces, and get on your knees. No funny business." Hinata exchanged glances with Kageyama and Asahi as he walked backwards. Asahi's face was pale. There's nothing he could do.

"Next, your friend with the gun, drop the gun. I'll be able to hear it." Kageyama's eyes narrowed. He got a knife out and dropped it instead.

Immediately, a gunshot rang out. Hinata flinched, and felt tile pieces sting his legs. Between his legs was a bullet mark. "The _gun_." Kageyama dropped it. "Nice kitty, now, kick it out the door." He did exactly so.

"Now, none of you move yet." They saw Hinata's hands being yanks behind him, and then heard the sound of duct-tape. "Get up," the offender said. Hinata's eyes were wide with fear, but were also burning with defiance. Even with a gun to his head, he was still so brave.

"Who are you!?" He exclaimed. "You can't do this!"

"I'm just returning a favor," the voice said back coldly. _Where had he heard that voice before?_ Asahi thought. Hinata was gagged and had a blindfold over his eyes now.

"Now, the giant. Walk out the room with your eyes closed. Hands out." He did as he was told and nearly fell as strong hands grab his arms. _This man must be tall, and_ \- he grunted as his hands were yanked down - _and really strong. Wouldn't it be funny if he was a volleyball player?_

Kageyama's hands were clenched as he finally saw the man. "Kunimi, what happened to you?"

Kunimi nearly dropped his gun. "W-wait. Kageyama?" He whirled around towards Kageyama, and he drew a sharp gasp. Kunimi's eyes were clouded over.

That explains why he could hear such things…. he's blind. "Wait, Kunimi, as in Kunimi from Aoba Johsai?" Asahi asked.

He frowned. "I can't see you… but are you with Karasuno?"

Kageyama quickly said 'yes.' "So… this is Asahi Azumane?"

"Yes," Asahi said. "Can you let me go? Please?"

"And… then… Hinata?"

"L-let me go, stupid? And where's Turnip-kun?"

Kunimi grimaced, and he looked down as he quickly cut their duct-tape away. "Dammit, I knew it." He said through his teeth.

"What?" Kageyama asked. "What do you mean?"

Kunimi looked in his relative direction. "We were given false information. We were supposed to… I thought you were… "

"Were you looking for Oikawa?" Hinata asked. Kunimi tensed up and tightened his hands on the gun.

He turned around, which was rather creepy considering his eyes, and stared down Hinata with milky, blue eyes. "Where is our captain?"

 **(A/N: Yeahhhhh more Seijoh people are joining the mix! Also, btw, I don't actually know which school is closer to who, I just kinda assume..)**

 **Also, I posted on Friday instead of Saturday cause I'm super busy with this competition thing, wish me luck please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

As if the two didn't sleep enough, Daichi and Suga waited for their team to wake up and held another meeting. **(A/N: Please guys, get some sleep. That's to Daisuga and all of you readers)**

"We're supposed to meet up again with Asahi's group tomorrow. We gave them two days," Suga looked at the sleepy-eyed group. "Until then, we still have to see what we can do with Oikawa, he doesn't look too hot." They nodded in comprehension.

Then, Suga yanked their heads together and passed some more words that Kuroo couldn't hear. The Nekoma captain was leaning on the wall outside of the hospital. He sighed. _How did they do this all by themselves…_ he wondered. _Well, that's Karasuno for you._

"What do you think? About them?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo smiled at his little pudding-head. Still into his phone more than anything, he prayed he'd never change. "Well, I think they're clean. Karasuno… might've just survived without outside help."

"I'm impressed," Kenma said. His eyes were still glued to his phone. "I hope Shouyou and the others will be alright. Now, we just have to deal with the Seijoh captain's condition..."

"We need to get him awake, more than anything," Yaku said. The libero walked up to the two. Outside volleyball, he had studied to be a doctor.

He was more or less the unofficial 'doctor.' "He's been unconscious for… two or three days now? I attached an IV line to his right arm, and this happened." He raised a black-bluish bag of fluid. "It's the virus that's killing him. It just started going the wrong way, and I don't know if I can stabilize him, or get him to wake up. But maybe… we can use this to find a cure." **(btw** , **I don't actually know how IV lines work either.. sorry..**

 **Just imagine like a really alive and aggressive virus that forced it's way up the line.)** He kept raking his hands through his hair. _He's not confident that he can do it._

Morisuke Yaku. No matter where he was, he was always the confident one. He hated it when his status or abilities were under threat. He was so good at what he did, Kuroo wished he could see that for himself. Losing one of his eyes to that zombie… didn't help.

"Have you tried talking to the other doctors?" Kuroo asked.

Yaku's eye narrowed again. "They refused to go near him, those cowards. They were the ones that gave me the IV line, but that was it." Before he could continue, he held up his hand and rolled his eye. His fingers counted down from 3…. 2…...1- Lev made his entrance behind Yaku. "There you are, senpai! I couldn't find you anywhere."

Kuroo smirked. _Wow, perfect timing._ "Lev, shut your face. You'll disturb Karasuno." Yaku turned around to face the towering giant. "I told you, I was going to talk to them-" It didn't matter, Lev was already leading Yaku away. Kuroo spotted Kenma's little smile beneath the glow of the electronic.

"I ship it." Kuroo nearly laughed aloud.

He, too, lead Kenma away from Karasuno's 'secret' meeting.

 **~Time Skip-a couple of hours later**

"Alright, we need to start getting ready to meet up with Kageyama and the others." Suga said to Kuroo. "We would like to go back to our base first. We'll be back in a couple of days."

"What about Oikawa?" Lev asked.

"We need to decide that..." Daichi said. It was dangerous to move him at this point, but they didn't know what Oikawa could do.

Yamaguchi stepped up and said, "I can stay behind with him. You guys have enough on your hands, I can look after him." Tsukishima immediately pursed his lips. Noya and Tanaka tensed again.

Daichi turned to Kuroo. He was nodding. "Should he?" Leave one behind so that if Oikawa attacks... Kuroo stared at Yamaguchi. _My, my. You have changed._

"I suppose… Are you sure?"

The freckled boy nodded. There wasn't a hint of fear in his eyes. "I guess that concludes our meeting."

As the group dispersed into chattering clumps, Yamaguchi walked back towards the infirmary. Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him. He was pushed into another hallway, and shoved against the wall. He didn't need to see who the person was to know who it was, and it made his heart pound. Two hands found their way to his shoulders, gripping him tightly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tsukishima's face was all he could see. He stared up at him without much fear or worry.

"Oikawa needs help. I have to stay with him to make sure he's alright."

"That doesn't matter! You need to take care of yourself too! Oikawa… you need to come back with us. Come back with me." His voice was quiet and steady, but if Yamaguchi knew anything about his best friend, it was how to read him. He was furious. And scared.

He smiled. "Tsukki… it's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to me, I'll be right here when you guys come back. Promise."

 **Hey readers! This is Leo Dragonfly, and if you have any ideas or questions about this fanfic, please R &R (** **jesus** **Asahi, I sound like a Youtuber, what happened to me) Thanks for reading!**

 **(I do not own Haikyuu)**


	8. Chapter 8

With Kunimi in the lead, they went outside. "Wait!" Hinata was about to warn the blind man about the potential zombies, but he just smirked and pushed the door open.

He was still as sure-footed as ever and walked with ease through the rubble. There wasn't a single zombie insight… that wasn't dismembered. Kindaichi, who was still sporting that turnip-head, ran to Kunimi. His eyes widened as he saw Kageyama, Hinata, and Asahi emerge.

"Why did you let Kunimi come find us? He said he's blind." Asahi pointed out.

Kindaichi bristled, Kunimi just kept a blank expression. "Kunimi wanted me to stay and watch guard." His eyes never left Kageyama. Clearly, the hurt from three years ago towards Kageyama has not yet faded.

"We need to go, there's a car that we have." Kunimi put his hand in Kindaichi's and they walked away, tempting them to follow. "Come on," Kunimi said, "I'll kick your asses if I have to, but I'm feeling lazy."

Curiosity got the better of them, and they followed. "Oh, and don't say anything on your radios. We can't trust them." This raised flags for them.

"Why not? Why can't we contact them?" Hinata asked. Asahi's eyes narrowed, but he was inclined to just go with them.

Kindaichi looked at them with an odd expression, but instead of any coherent explanation, just took Kunimi's hand and walked to the empty mall. Going into the parking level, there was a large can there. _Cringey…_ Warning bells were going off all inside Asahi's head, but he remained silent. _It will get better, it will get better._

They got into the car, which didn't have that much room. Kindaichi was driving with Kunimi in shotgun. Kageyama noted that their hands were still intertwined. _So it's not just for his blindness._

They drove along the crumbling roads. The Crows didn't normally drive, mainly because they didn't have a car, and they also didn't have much time to navigate through the horrendous roads and drive through rubble and obstacles.

 _Scary_ , they thought. Kindaichi just seemed to keep pressing the gas pedal. They rocketed through the messy highway. _Geez, this is worse than Saeko..._

Finally, they stopped at yet another crumbling building. Is this… another elementary school? None of the Crows knew where they were at, but they could feel eyes on them.

The short ceiling and little chairs were claustrophobic. They felt sick, being reminded of what should've been filling the classrooms, but wasn't. Finally, they stopped at one of the classrooms. Without much explanation, Kunimi just turned around and gestured for them to go in.

Asahi pushed open the door and found Iwaizumi Hajime leaning over the science counter. He had a pencil in his hand and was staring at a map of some sort. He looked up at the three tiredly, his eyes were bloodshot. "Where is he?"

"Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama did a quick bow to him. "We know where Oikawa is, we've found him."

It was as though the lights came on at his words. Suddenly, the rest of Seijoh just materialized out of nowhere. They all had the same hungry question on their faces. _Where?_

Quickly, they were encouraged to sit down and spill. Hinata and Asahi sat back while Kageyama talked. The atmosphere of the room only worsened as they explained how they found their captain strapped down on a hospital bed. The room exploded when Kageyama mentioned the arm.

Kyoutani had to be restrained from running at them. "Those damn bastards!" He snarled. "I fucking knew it."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata protested. He tried to hide the fact that he was still mildly petrified of most of the Seijoh team, and Mad-dog-chan was not an exception, still as terrifying as ever. "We didn't do anything to him, we were trying to help!"

"Obviously, we weren't talking about you," Iwaizumi said. Kageyama was surprised that he didn't explode. He was still as strong as ever, Iwaizumi. Though he was scary, he's loyal as hell.

"It's… something else has been going about. Haven't you heard about the new batch zombies? That look human, act human, are human, except in their minds?" Hanamaki and Matsukawa made their entrance. As always, they looked like they were joined at the hip. They leaned on each other, quietly and snarkily judging the three people sitting on elementary school desks.

"Batch? What do you mean?" Asahi looked around at every face, but no one betrayed anything. Instead, they laughed.

"Oh, you guys have really been put out of the loop, haven't you?" Eyes glittered dangerously. "There's no accident that the new zombies came out exactly three years after the first wave.

Why do you think that there haven't been any other people outside of volleyball teams, of all people, to survive?" Kunimi and Kindaichi had returned, neither of which gave a single hint at to which they had been.

A cold feeling began to worm its way into Hinata's heart. _Where was this headed?_

 **HAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. Sorry guys, I might put this story on hiatus in the short future, but still... I hoped you guys like it! I do not own Haikyuu**


End file.
